


Foreigners

by Lamefs



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamefs/pseuds/Lamefs
Summary: Just a bunch of stories with the foreigner family! (Crossposted on fanfiction.net)





	1. Chapter 1

Short stories 1:

A new friend!:

“EH!!!!! We haven’t got one of those in ages!” Hokusai yelled “Were getting a new friend!” Abigail exclaimed “Now Guys remember we have to keep him Away from Heroine after all we’re the only foreigners she trust” Yang said. “Good point” Hokusai said “Hey are you talking about me?” MHXX said “Cause if you are Hehehe! I will kill you!” MHXX yelled. “WAH!!!” Abigail cried “It’s okay Abigail you will be fine” Yang said “Guys look the doors opening!” Hokusai exclaimed “They’re here!” Yang said. “Hello My name is Voyager I hope we can be good friends!” The now named foreigner exclaimed “Let me introduce myself I’m Hokusai or at least that’s what people call me” Hokusai stated. “My turn my name is Yang. Yang Gufei pleasure you meet you Voyager” Yang said “pleasure to meet you to Yang Gufei!” Voyager responded “please just call me Yang” Yang said “sure!” Voyager said. “Hello my name is Abigail Williams! I hope we can be Great friends!” Abigail said “Yes I hope we can to! Abigail!” Voyager said happily. “Hehehe! My name is Mysterious Heroine XX and if you come to close Hehehe! You will not be living Because I am the Foreigner who kills Foreigner and looks like your out of luck because your a foreigner!” MHXX yelled “S-Save me” Voyager stuttered. “You will be fine If she tries to kill you I will get to her first” Hokusai said “O-Okay” Voyager said still stuttering “ANYWAYS! Let’s go explore Chaldea!”Yang yelled “Okay!!!!!” They all yelled.

Exploring Chaldea 

“So first we should go to the cafeteria” MHXX suggested “But aren’t you the one who wanted to kill him?” Hokusai questioned “yeah but this benefits me so yeah we’re going to the cafeteria” MHXX said. “Ugh will you ever change?” Yang said “But aren’t we all hungry?” Abigail asked to all of them “Hmm true Cafeteria it is!” Yang yelled. “see I win” MHXX said with a smug face “well um I agree with the rest of them” Voyager said. “See he knows what good for him” MHXX said still brandishing her smug look “I rhunk it’s more of that you literally just threatened him and he’s doesn’t want to die but who knows that just little ol me Hokusai” Hokusai said. “Shut up” MHXX said walking to the cafeteria.

A few minutes later

“The food was delicious!” Voyager Said to EMIYA “Glad the newest member of Chaldea enjoyed it” EMIYA said smiling “of course he would who wouldn’t” MHXX said finishing her 30th serving of noodles. “Of course you would enjoy it after all your basically Artoria in a nutshell ” EMIYA said smirking “Do not compare me to her Please” MHXX said. “What did you say about me!!!!” Artoria yelled you EMIYA “Nothing!!!” EMIYA yelled back “Anyways let’s go!” Hokusai said. “so where to Guys any suggestions?” Yang asked “huh not sure we went to the place I really wanted to go” MHXX said “You really will never change” Hokusai states while sighing. “well how about the control room!” Abigail suggested “sure let’s go!” Hokusai said to everyone.

After walking around a bit

“Here we are!” Yang exclaimed “Wow! What’s this?” Voyager asked “well this right here is where we Rayshift basically it transports you to a different time” Hokusai explained. “I Want to go in!” Voyager said with excitement “Want to hear a juicey sercret Voyager?” MHXX said “Sure” Voyager said happily. “Okay I heard that when the staff is fed up with little servants like you they send you to the coffins and make them explode” MHXX said “W-What T-They do that” Voyager stuttered. “Alright that’s enough of that” Hokusai said hitting MHXX over the head “Oww! You could caused brain damage!” MHXX yelled. “nobody cares!” Hokusai said “Just like nobody cares about you!” MHXX said. “Oh yeah that’s not what the people out there say I’m probably the most popular Foreigner” Hokusai said “What are you talking about!” MHXX yelled. “Two can play it that game then I have more people that look like me!” MHXX said “No I think it’s more that you and the rest look like Artoria!” Hokusai. “Well at least I don’t have a Squid as a father!” MHXX shouted “do you even have one?” Hokusai said.

A few hours later

“Wow Hokusai I really didn’t expect you to argue for 4 whole hours!” Yang said “Please calm down” Abigail said “Look she started it” Hokusai said with an annoyed face “Well that didn’t mean you had to keep it going!” Yang said. “Can we all just get some rest” MHXX said ‘and she back to normal already!!!’ They all thought “well I agree we should go to sleep it will be much needed for tomorrow” Voyager said. “For what?” Hokusai asked “I guess were fighting a boos or farming” Yang said “Alright then we will need our sleep”Hokusai and they all went to bed 

Foreigner bonds 1: Artoria and Voyager 

“Hello Miss Artoria!” Voyager said cheerfully “Hello Voyager what do you need?” Artoria asked. “well it’s about Heroine” Voyager said “The foreigner right?” Artoria said “Yes!” Voyager said “alright ask away” Artoria told Voyager.

“Okay so she been telling me all these rumors and gossip around Chaldea and I get scared at some of them and can’t tell what’s real or not” Voyager explained. “Hmm Okay Here’s a way to know how to know fake rumors from reality get to know the people in Chaldea better” Artoria said. “Okay and thank you!” Voyager said about to leave “oh wait can i call you mom because your like a mom to me!” Voyager said “Sure call me what you would like” Artoria said “okay! Bye!” Voyager said leaving.

  
that’s it for now (check notes to if you can!)

  
  



	2. Short stories 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member joins again!!!

Short stories 2:

Farming:

“Coming!” Voyager yelled walking to the door “Hey Voyager can you come with me I want you to try something called farming” Gudao said “Sure!” Voyager said excitedly. “WHAT!!! Farming are you crazy?” Hokusai yelled “He’s not ready!!!” Abigail said “Don’t accept Voyager!!!” Yang yelled “He’s a quick unit which means double Skadi which means overwork!!!” MHXX said. “Does anyone have any idea in this world what she’s talking about!?!?” Yang yelled and asked in confusion. “Eh!!!! That’s what you're thinking about whatever she always says weird stuff like that anyways Master you can’t do that!!!!” Hokusai yelled. “I can think about whatever I want , you have no control over me!!!!” Yang yelled “Shut up!!!” Hokusai yelled. “Voyager now!” Gudao said “look he got away because of you!!!” Hokusai exclaimed “Oh so it’s my fault now is it?” Yang said. “Yeah it's you, are you that Dense that you can’t get what I’m trying to say?” Hokusai “SHUT UP” MHXX Screeched “Oww what is it?” Yang asked. “Stop acting like children, we'll just have to see how Voyager is doing when he gets home” MHXX said maturely. “Good point” Hokusai said ‘wait a second why is she acting all mature, did they switch places or something of that sort?’ Abigail thought. “Well I guess we messed up” Yang said “what did you just say? we? who’s we?” Hokusai asked “all of us okay” Yang answered “Not all of us just you Yang” Hokusai said “Shut up!” Yang yelled “here we go again” MHXX said.

Meanwhile with Voyager 

“Master what’s farming?” Voyager asked curiously “you will see Soon Voyager” Gudao replied humming “Skadi!!!” Gudao yelled “Yes I’m ready” a woman replied “Whos Skadi?” Voyager asked. “Hello I take it you're the newest member of farming” Skadi said “Farming?” Voyager asked with a tilted head “Okay this is going to take a while” Skadi said getting ready to explain.

Minutes later 

“Okay so I think I got it!” Voyager said happily “Alright then tell me what you know” Skadi said. “So there are 3 Farming teams Buster,Quick and Arts each with their own support Skadi for quick,Merlin for Buster and Tamamo-No-Mae” Voyager said “correct!” Skadi exclaimed. “Alright let’s get going!” Gudao said 

Hours later

“Hello Everyone” Voyager tiredly said “Are you okay Voyager!!!” Hokusai asked “Yes he’s fine” Yang said “Nobody asked you!” Hokusai responded “Hey Voyager I have ice cream. Do you want some!!!” Abigail asked “Sure!” Voyager responded. “Alright let’s go!” Abigail said, leading Voyager to a table “Ice cream?” Skadi said “Miss Skadi do you want some?” Voyager asked “Of course I would like some,” Skadi said, sitting down and so the rest of the night they stood up eating ice cream and playing board games.

A Caster Joins!!!:

“Yes!!!” Voyager said walking to the door “Hey Voyager…” Gudao was cut off by a bunch of yelling “YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM OUT AGAIN!!!” Hokusai yelled. “I wasn’t planning to,” Gudao said, “Okay then what do you need us for?” Yang asked “I want to give you a new member!!!” Gudao said. “a new friend!!!” Abigail exclaimed “great another foreigner I have to kill” MHXX said “Foreigner? You haven heard have you it’s a Caster!!!” Gudao exclaimed. “A caster? So why is she joining us then?” Yang asked “well there was no room oh here she comes!” Gudao said happily. “Hello everyone I hope we can get along” A blond haired person said “Artoria Pendragon!?!?!” MHXX said. “Oh you're a young version of Artoria aren’t you?” Voyager asked “There’s an older version of me in Chaldea. I would really like to meet her!!!” Artoria said “Okay let’s go!!!” Abigail said, leading her and Voyager out of the room. 

Foreigner bonds: Hokusai and Skadi 

“Hello Skadi,” Hokusai said, walking up to her, “Hello Hokusai, what have you come to ask me?” Skadi asked. “oh I would like to ask you do arts units have support units helping them?” Hokusai asked. “Oh that’s what you want to know oh course they do!!!” Skadi said laughing “You guys have Tamamo-No-Mae Just like Buster has Merlin and quick units have me!!!” Skadi exclaimed “oh really I didn’t know that!” Hokusai said. “I guess l have to teach you some more” Skadi said 

Check notes for more info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know it’s weird that a caster is here but I’m just kind of congratulating Caster Artoria and celebrating the 5th anniversary also one last thing since Artoria isn’t a foreigner she will only appear in the short stories but never the foreigner bonds unless one of you recommend it


	3. Short stories 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little caster Artoria has a nightmare and the rest of her roommates cheer her up

Short stories 3:

A war to be fought:

“Show yourself Abigail !!!!” Artoria shouted “Oh you found me” Abigail said laughing “ So you think this is funny don’t you?”. Artoria said walking up to her “Oh yes I do I love seeing people suffer!!!” Abigail yelled “what has caused you to fall down so low Abigail Williams?” Artoria said getting ready to release her noble phantasm. “Around Caliburn!!!” Artoria yelled “Heh heh HeHeHeHeHe and what do you plan to do with that you don’t think I haven’t prepared measures to kill you?” Abigail said “Qilphoth Rhizome!!!” Abigail yelled 

With Voyager 

‘Every since Chaldea was destroyed every servant descended into madness except for a few but they are just so rare’ Voyager thought frustrated. ‘Wait what’s all this noise?’ Voyager thought. “Around Caliburn!!!” Artoria shouted “Qliphoth Rhizome!!!” Abigail shouted. “Stop!!!” Voyager said landing in front of Artoria “Voyager!?!?!?” They both shouted with confusion but it was too late Voyager was killed by one of his closest friend noble phantasm. “Voyager!!!” Artoria yelled, rushing over to him “Look what you did!!!” Artoria yelled with tears forming in her eyes. “FUHAHAHA Do you really think I care for a brat like that I hated him from the start So good riddance!!!” Abigail said. “We will Have our rematch after you recover and is filled with rage so much rage that you want to murder everything in sight after all everyone is dead except me and you Artoria Pendragon” Abigail said. “Come back here you monster!!!” Artoria said crying But it was too late Artoria felt truly alone. “Ar-tor-ia” Voyager mustered “Voyager?” Artoria said with shock “D-Do not Be A-Afraid after all E-Everyone who died is cheering you o-on. That is not Abigail do not let it S-Stop you” Voyager said drawing his last breath. “VOYAGER!!!!” Artoria yelled now she was truly and forever alone nothing could change it.

Artoria woke up with sweat drenched sheets “Huh it was just a dream?” Artoria asked “Artoria?” Voyager said walking to her “are you okay? You were yelling” Voyager asked “I was?” Artoria said. “Yeah you were yelling really loud” Hokusai said with a blanket of concern over her voice. “So what was it about? Was it a nightmare?” MHXX asked “Yeah what was it?” Yang asked and so knowing she wouldn’t get out of this she explained her dream. “hmm probably nothing” Hokusai said “but what if it was something” Artoria said with a panic filled Voice. “Do you want a hug?” Voyager asked her “Y-Yes” Artoria stuttered. “Aww so adorable!!!” Hokusai practically yelled “Shut up!” Yang said after they comforted her they all went back to sleep.

The beach 

“Hey everyone pack up!!!” Hokusai yelled to everyone “Huh what’s happening” Yang said rubbing her eyes “we're going to the… Beach!!!” Hokusai yelled. “The Beach? What’s that” Voyager asked “Voyager? You don’t know what the beach is?” Artoria said. “Yeah I don’t but I would really like to know though!!!” Voyager said with excitement. “The beach is how do I word this… Oh!!! The beach is this really beautiful place with lots of sand and water were no matter what age you are you can have fun whether it be swimming Tanning or relaxing” Artoria said packing. “That sounds really fun!!!” Voyager said “It’s going to be way more fun then I described it” Artoria said while still packing. “Come on Voyager let’s go get ready!!! Abigail said, leading him to pack up “Okay!!!” Voyager said.

A minutes of packing later

“Is everyone ready?” Hokusai asked “Yes!!!” They all replied “Great let’s go!!!” Yang shouted, leading them all out the room. “Wait!!!!” MHXX yelled “we forgot to check off what we need” MHXX said “Great catch Heroine” Yang said “One last thing before we go guys do you have Sunscreen?” Hokusai said. “Yes!” They all shouted “A swimsuit?” Yang asked “Of course!!!” They all shouted “and that’s about it!!!” Yang said “Everyone let’s go for real this time!!!” Hokusai yelled.

30 Minutes later 

“Everyone here we are here!!!” Yang said “Okay me you and Heroine are going to do A swimming race” Hokusai said to both MHXX and Yang. “Alright then!!!” They both shouted “Oh they left” Artoria said “Now what should we do?” Abigail said “Oh I know!!!” Artoria said “Let’s play Volleyball!!!” Artoria said. “alright let’s go!!!” Voyager said “Wait Wait don’t we need an even number on each team?” Abigail asked “Yes but who should we oh I know!!!” Abigail said. “We should invite Gilgamesh!!!” Abigail said “the adult one? if so that’s a horrible idea” Artoria said “No the kid one!!!” Abigail said.

With Hokusai,MHXX and Yang

“Yes I’m in first place!!!” MHXX said “Is that so?” Hokusai said “And what are you going to do about it?” MHXX said. “Dad now!!!” Hokusai yelled and the ocean around MHXX Was covered with Ink “You can do that!” MHXX said. “There’s no rules here!!!”Hokusai said, going in front of her, “What how are you in front of me?” Hokusai said, turning her attention to Yang. “While you two were busy fighting I decided to get in front of you” Yang said “Come back here!!!” Hokusai said.

Back with Abigail,Artoria and Voyager

“Hey is he even here?” Artoria asked “he has to be!!!” Abigail said “there he is!!!” Voyager said they all rushed over to him. “Artoria you talk, he loves people that look like you” Abigail said. “Hey Gilgamesh” Artoria said rubbing her neck “Yes Artoria?” Gilgamesh said excitedly “do you want to go…” Artoria was cut off by Gilgamesh. “A date!?!?! I would love to!!!” Gilgamesh said “Play Volleyball…” Artoria trailed off. “As long as I’m on your team after all you're my girlfriend” Kid Gil said “Girlfriend?” Voyager said with confusion “Hey Back off this is my girlfriend!!!” Kid Gil said. “Hey he can’t be my Boyfriend especially because he doesn't know what the word girlfriend is” Artoria said “Oh right sorry about that Voyager” Kid Gil said “also I’m not your girlfriend” Artoria said.

Back at it again with the three oldest foreigners (Hokusai,MHXX and Yang)

“Get back here Yang!!!!” Hokusai yelled swimming super fast “No can do!!!” Yang said swimming faster than Hokusai “Wait a second, what's that sound?” Yang said stopping “Good question” Hokusai said. “HAHAHAHA you guys are idiots!!!” MHXX yelled down to them flying in her robot suit “What!!! It’s swimming, you can’t do that!!!!” Hokusai yelled back “But aren’t you the one who said no rules?” MHXX snapped back. “Also I thought you couldn’t use it anymore what’s with that!!!” Hokusai said “it recovered!!!” MHXX said. “Uh Karmas a Bitc” Yang almost finished “Do not finish that sentence this is PG got it!!!!” Hokusai said “Sure sure” Yang said “She made it to the finish line!!!” Hokusai yelled “Cheater!!!” Yang yelled. 

Here we are again with Voyager, Kid Gil, Abigail and Artoria 

“No you don’t!!!” Artoria yelled “Abigail!!!” Voyager shouted As the ball was about to land “I got it!!!” Abigail yelled. “Gil!!!” Artoria said throwing the ball up “Got it!!!” Kid Gil said hitting it up really far up in the air. “I got this!!!” Voyager yelled floating up he then simply pushed it downwards and scored them a point. “Cheater you can’t do that!!!” Artoria said “But I thought you said do whatever you can to get the ball over to get the ball over the net” Voyager said tilting his head. “Fine if he can do that then I cans use my magic” Artoria said teleporting the ball “No!!!” Abigail yelled using the foreigner god to catch it and throw it “Good job!!!” Voyager said with a smile on his face. “not as nice as yours!!!” Abigail said And this went on until they had to go home.

Foreigner bonds: Abigail and Jeanne 

“Oh Abigail are you okay?” Jeanne asked kneeling down “N-No” Abigail said Shaking and crying “What’s a matter?” Jeanne said. “Me and the rest of the kids selected Jack to be it and she said that if she caught she would dismember me” Abigail explained inbetween sobs. “Well did you get caught?” Jeanne said “Yes” Abigail replied “well she didn’t dismember you did she” Jeanne said hugging her. “She also said she would give me a few hours and would dismember me in my sleep” Abigail said crying “It’s okay it’s just a empty threat let’s go get some ice cream” Jeanne said “Okay!!!” Abigail exclaimed.

Fin

Check notes for more info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if your confused about what happened in the first short story It was a what if they failed The lostbelt's. (this takes place after all the lostbelt's) also they are all in 3rd ascension. Also sorry for not posting for a while.


	4. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcements

News:

Hey guys it’s me and I would like to announce something I’m making a new Fanfiction and will start writing it after chapter 7 For Foreigners comes out (After all I need to brainstorm). It’s about all the masters in the fate series from Shirou Emiya all the way to Erice Now when I say all the masters I mean the protagonist masters not the people like Shinji or Rin Tohsaka (Actually I might include her because you know she’s in 2nd place Because Everyone knows Kirei is best girl) Also I am currently playing Berseria right now so I’m considering making a short sad what if scenario for Berseria (We will see if I will write it) And I will have a follow up with a slice of life for the Berseria cast so look out for that anyways that’s about it see you until the next chapter of Foreigners (Plus Artoria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit this because I made a typo when talking about Rin I wrote Exclude rather than Include thanks for understanding


	5. Short stories 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail and Voyager decide on a hypothetical name for a male Artoria little did they know he’s coming...in the next chapter!!! (Not this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you read I have decided to put the notes up here in the beginning instead of the End of the chapter because there is going to be a lot of OOC in this chapter (Because this one is for comedy ya know)

Short Stories 4: 

Supports,Dps and randomness:

“Man I hate being a support!!!” Artoria said while sighing “What about the people doing the attacking?” Voyager asked her. “They don’t do nearly enough work as we do'' Artoria said “Really but aren’t you just supporting them?” Voyager asked “Y-Yes But We still work more!!!” Artoria said. “How though?” Voyager asked “Well we always Umm Use our skills!!!” Artoria exclaimed “But don’t they use theirs too?” Voyager said “Well yeah but they don’t use them nearly as much as ours we use them every round!!!” Artoria said. “But don’t they use their own buffs too every round too?” Voyager said ‘Dang he has a good point however I still have an argument!!!’ Artoria thought. “Well without us 3 turn farming wouldn’t exist!” Artoria said with enthusiasm thinking she Trapped him “But Artoria!!! I fail to see how this has to do with Which one has to do more work” Voyager said. ‘Ugh he got me there I should have thought this through him… Wait a second!!! I got something!!!’ Artoria thought “Well do you have to die by Chen Gong to get the job done!!!” Artoria Exploded. “But isn’t that part of your job as supports also I think that means you just got Chen Gong’d” Voyager Whispered the last part “What!?!?” Artoria yelled confused. “Readers please help me!!!” Artoria begged “What? who are you talking to Artoria?” Voyager asked “Uh nobody…” Artoria trailed off. “Are you talking to yourself? Maybe the support needs some support” Voyager said (insert Ba Dam tsk) “What that wasn’t even a good joke!!!” Artoria said. “Joke? It wasn’t even a joke” Voyager said with a smile “The plot thickens” Hokusai said “What this thing has a plot?” MHXX said. “Shut up this is for the plot's sake” Yang said “No seriously What plot!!!” And all they could hear was Confused Screaming from MHXX For 2 minutes straight. “Wow didn’t know you were that confused by the plot” Hokusai said “What plot!!!” MHXX said. “Artoria Did you know that you have a Male version of yourself?” Voyager asked “No I did also he’s probably just another faker don’t mind him” Artoria said. “But if the original King Arthur is a male wouldn’t that make the Fraud this an alter Ego?” Voyager said “That whole sentence didn’t make sense!!!” Artoria said. “Well it makes more sense then the Proclaimed King Arthur Worry Her majesty over Supports and Dps” Voyager said. “Oof he got you good” MHXX said “Wait wait weren’t you just confused like literally a few sentences ago?” Hokusai asked “Well yeah but the plot” MHXX said “Now someone’s getting it” Yang said “But I thought the plot was a joke” Hokusai said crying. “Well Voyager at least I’m not the one random object turned into a damn servant!!!” Artoria said “Eh makes more sense then King Arthur turned into a girl then into a mage. especially cause King Arthur could never become any of those because that’s merlins job as the Dic*” Voyager was cut off by a lot of screams. “Yang did you give him some of your profanity?” MHXX asked “Nope” Yang said “And you're the one who says I’m bad” Hokusai said “Anyways time to tell who won” Yang said. “But we didn’t get to finish” Artoria said “to bad so sad see ya wouldn’t wanna be ya” Yang said “Wait!!! The author forgot about me!!!” Abigail yelled. “Eh pretty forgettable when you have faces like me” Hokusai said “Well at least I’m getting a summonable Summer unit unlike a certain Foreigner saber thing who’s a welfare” Abigail said. “well I wanted myself to be more ready for everyone” Hokusai shot back “Yeah at the price of Lots of farming like anyone will have the time for that” Abigail said “You would be surprised Hokusai said. “W-Well guys that sure was a ride now let’s Close the curtains so they can calm down!!!” Mash said “Agreed” Gudao and Gudako said “Wait which one of you is senpai?” Mash asked. “ I am!!!” They both said “No your not!!” They both yelled ‘Yay!!! Two senpais!!!’ Mash thought.

A most suspicious person:

“Hey Voyager lets go get some food!!!” Abigail said “Sure let’s go Abby!!!” Voyager said walking out the room. While walking out the room Abigail asked him a very good question “What if Artoria had a male version?” Abigail asked. “What would be his name though?” Voyager said “Arthur?” Abigail replied “That sounds so weird” Voyager said. “Oh!!! I know Caledfwlch!!!” Voyager exclaimed “What? how do you pronounce that? Catfish Wish?” Abigail asked “Yeah let’s go with that…” Voyager said “Well it’s not my fault that it’s welsh” Abigail said. “Either way it sounds Weird” Abigail said shrugging “True… Oh Calad-Cole” Voyager said “No… Just no” Abigail sighed. “Well do you have one besides Arthur?” Voyager asked “No” Abigail said sighing even deeper then before. “how about Caliburn?” Abigail asked “but isn’t that the sword Merlin keeps making?” Voyager asked. “Yes Merlin a big jerk so if his parents named him after a sword he created I would be sorry” Abigail said. “Caliburnus” Voyager stated “What?” Abigail asked “That could be his name!!!” Voyager said “Definitely not” Abigail said “Fine Escalibor” Voyager said. “Nope” Abigail blankly stated “Alright Caledfwlch it is!!!” Voyager said walking to the cafeteria “No…” abigail said.

Foreginer bonds MHXX and MHX

“Who are you?” MHXX asked “I don’t know who are you?” MHX “I am The foreginer who kills foreigners Mysterious Heroine XX!!!” MHXX said “Well I am the servant who kills sabers Mysterious Heroine X!!!”. “Really!!! Are names are similar!!!” MHXX said “Hey wanna help each other?” MHX asked “Sure!!!” MHXX said. And so they became best friends 

Check notes for info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here’s more notes: I will be posting the next one Today or tomorrow now now I know I just posted one already but I like in the zone ya know (I should never say that again or would it be write?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might discontinue

Announcement:

I might just end Foreigners at Short stories 4 Now it’s not because I have no Motivation (My motivation is seeing people read my crappy fanfic). It’s because I feel like there’s no purpose in continuing it. Mostly because it just feels pretty obscure in The Fate/GrandOrder fandom. To cut it short it feels like I just shouldn’t continue it. (Unless you really do want me to continue it in which case I will however I do feel like nobody cares about this).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do want me to Continue this just tell me
> 
> Update: 
> 
> I’ve decided I’m going headfirst and completing this Fanfic (It might end at short stories 10 But joe knows could be longer)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad this was my first fanfiction in archiveofown and fanfiction.net


End file.
